1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor substrate structure, semiconductor package and method of manufacturing the same, and, more particularly, to a semiconductor substrate structure including a photo-sensitive resin, a semiconductor package including the same and method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Design trends in the semiconductor industry include weight reduction and miniaturization of semiconductor products. However, techniques for weight reduction and miniaturization may result in manufacturing problems. For example, a thin semiconductor substrate with one layer of embedded conductive traces can result in low yield during manufacturing, as a thin semiconductor substrate structure can be difficult to handle.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved semiconductor substrate structure, semiconductor package and method of manufacturing the same.